Meet Snowdrop the Guardian
by TRANSFORMERSFREAK100
Summary: Book#2 of my series! Snowdrop wants to be a guardian but just how far will she go and will she rethink it when she sees Miko's reaction. You should read Meet My Transforming Family before reading this or some of it wont make sense!
1. Prologue

**Nano kilck-one second**

**Klick-one minute**

**Breem-one hour**

**Jour-one day (36 Breems**

**Deca-Cycle-one week (10 Jours)**

**Orn-one month (50 Jours)**

**Vorn-one year (14 Orns)**

* * *

><p>"Bee get up." Snowdrop said from the top bunk<p>

Bee moaned and rolled over.

"I want to suck your energon!" Snowdrop said in her best Dracula voice causing Bumblebee to shoot up and hit his helm on the top bunk.

Snowdrop fell of the top bunk rolling on the floor with laughter.

"You are so easy Bee! You fall for that every time." Snowdrop laughed

"_Oh oh you want to go there_ _punk!?_" Bee asked trough his radio

"Bee you don't have to talk like that your voice box is fixed." Snowdrop said

"Ya I know just used to doing things this way you know?" Bumblebee asked even though Snowdrop did not answer

"Come on lets go get breakfast Bee!" Snowdrop yelled halfway out the door

Snowdrop and Bumblebee entered the main room to a whole lot of rushing Auto bots. Bee who was not paying attention was nearly ran over several times.

"Hey dad whats going on its only a Friday there is not anything going on today is their?" Snowdrop asked looking around the base

Optimus who was standing looking over the monitors as usual turned to face her "We are waiting the arrival of Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee's human friends. They will come here after school." Optimus replied turning back to the monitors

Aw no fair I want to be a guardian to!" Snowdrop whined

"Too bad your to little to be one Snow! Bumblebee retorted That reminds me I better get ready to get Raf and show him my real voice he has been at summer camp for ever!

"I am not I'm your twin so if I'm to little than you are to Bee! yelled Snowdrop as Bumblebee walked down the hallway. Snowdrop turned back to Optimus "This is NOT fair I want to be a guardian dad can I be one?" Snowdrop asked with hope

"The only way to be a guardian is if a human sees you such as you rescue them Snowdrop and until that happens you will not be one besides Jack Miko and Rafael will like you very much especially Miko. Optimus said

"Ok ok fine I will just go do something until then." Snowdrop muttered as she left

* * *

><p><strong>That was chapter 1 hope to get this one to 10 as well review!-Snowdrop<strong>

**DON'T**** REVIEW-Bumblebee**

**CAN IT BEE!-Snowdrop**


	2. Meeting the humans

Snowdrop watched as Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee drove in. She was uncertain how she would like the kids but gave it he best. A girl stepped out of Bulkhead immediately running to Snowdrop.

"Whoa who are you i'm Miko where do you come from is it Cybertron? Miko swarmed Snowdrop with questions

"Uh i'm Snowdrop ya i'm from Cybertron. Snowdrop replied

"Coolness! So you like family to one of these bots Snow?

"Uh ya I am related. Snowdrop said sharing a glance with Optimus

"AWESOME! With who Snowdrop? Hopefully not with Ratchet!

It is not Ratchet Miko I'm a daughter of Optimus." Snowdrop said

"SWEET! Like Clover where is she anyway.

"Yep like Clover except older she is on Cybertron with my mom."

"So you are related to Bee too Snowdrop." Asked another voice

"Yep uh who are you anyway?"

"Oh sorry I'm Rafael call me Raf and this is Jack." The boy said pointing to himself and then Jack

"Ya ya ya do you play video games?" asked Miko

"Yes I do Bee taught me some." Snowdrop answered and Miko pointed to an Auto bot sized controller.

Snowdrop, Miko, Raf, Jack, and Bumblebee played games the rest of the day


	3. Will I get Grounded?

_**Ya I SUCK at action scenes...**_

* * *

><p>Snowdrop drove around being bored out of her mind. The kids had gone home at 5 and she had been bored since. Snowdrop tilted her mirror to see better behind her.<p>

"_Oh great." _Snowdrop though to her self seeing she was being tailed by two Veicons. _"Better try to lose them."_

* * *

><p>"Ya Mom I'll be home soon M'k bye." said a teenage girl who was sitting in a dirt area off the highway bookbag next to her.<p>

She put her phone in her pocket as she doodled on a piece on paper. The girl was interrupted by the squealing of tires as a blue and white car drove off the highway followed by two purple and black ones. Her first thought was 'street race gone wrong' until both black and purple cars turned into robots! She screamed at the top of her lungs getting the blue ones attention. Snowdrop took out her cannons and started shooting the Veicons.

"Man today would be a good day to have the Star Saber huh guys?" Snowdrop asked the Veicons

"Look Starscream is here!"Snowdrop yelled over the cannon fire at the now one Veicon who was dumb enough to look over his shoulder and be shot square in the chest

"You Ok?" Snowdrop asked the girl sitting in the dust who was pale

"F fine you're not gonna kill me?"

"Na I not gonna kill ya." Snowdrop stated sounding a lot like Ironhide "Listen,those things I killed those are Decepticons bad guys I am an Autobot a good guy-Snowdrop was interupted by the sound of police sirens

"I got to go you should do the same before you end up getting questioned by the government-whats you name kid?" asked Snowdrop

"Brooklyn."

"Snowdrop, see ya on the non-killing side Brooke. Snowdrop said as the transformed and took off Brooklyn running to her house.

_"Now to face dads wrath."_ Snowdrop thought as she drove back to base

* * *

><p>Hey dad! Snowdrop yelled as she drove into base<p>

Optimus turned to look at her "Yes Snowdrop?"

"Um your gonna think this is funny but I kinda an into some Veicons and tried to lose them and ended up killing both and the funny part a um human saw me."

"WHAT?! ugh Snowdrop."

"Sorry it was that or get killed and you dont want the next prime to get killed right? Anyway dose this mean I am a guardian now?" Snowdrop asked

"Yes."

"YES I HAVE TO FIND BEE AND RUB IT IN HUS SMUG FACE PLATES!" Snowdrop yelled

"Snowdrop next Prime remember." Optimus warned

"Right ah hem I must find Bumblebee and get even?"

"Just go."


End file.
